The End of a Beginning
by Snowphie
Summary: Simba and Scar's POV when they are anticipating their final battle atop Pride Rock- set when Simba has returned to find the Pride Lands desolate due to his evil uncle's reign. Please R&R- this is my first piece of fanfic so be fair : more will follow...
1. Chapter 1

The End of a Beginning

Simba

It's my final hurdle: the fight for serenity. I am to conquer the evil plot of my malicious uncle if Pride Rock is to regain its renowned dignity. It disgusts me to even follow in this sad, shallow lion's paw prints- albeit physically. Never again will my despised uncle benefit from the sarcastic submissions of my beloved family- those who have mourned my fictional death, and stayed strong for the honour my father once held high. If only now they were not preoccupied with the struggle against those moronic hyenas, and I with the chase of my fascist uncle, we would surely have a lot of heart-felt ties to recreate.

Scar

The 'Circle of Life' they call it, and another chapter of that circle is about to unfold. The death of Simba will no doubt announce my desired enthronement. No-one can deny the power that I have seized over these past 2 years, ever since the departure, or, rather, cowardly flight of that naive, impudent nephew of mine. Impudent is definitely an understatement- he never did value or appreciate fully my brilliance in the affairs of conflict and cunning. I mean, sure he respected me for my valour and authority, as I could expect of anyone; that brat just needed to be shown who is deserved in this world: they who value more in life than just juvenile fulfilment. But now he is grown, no thanks to those useless sidekicks of mine, I shall see how life on the outside has treated him. I have every intention of making his first fight his last.

Simba

I can hear the blood of that swine force itself through his veins, as if even his own biological components have trouble vindicating what he, my bigoted uncle, has done. I can only pray that my father is watching over me; this will be the fight to the death, and I cannot invite my own death on these terms. Now a crash overhead of thunder roars, and a flash of lightning strikes down at me, scarcely missing me by the hair of my tail. I rush on; knowing that any turn I take may present me with the greatest confrontation of my life. The prize in sight is one I cannot afford to lose: the end of my uncle's treacherous reign.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sight for Forgiveness

Scar

That imbecile has probably fallen short at the first trial he has reached, although I'll be severely disappointed if that's true. No-one shall relish such mortal suffering as I shall with these hungry eyes. Ever since I let those sallow-faced mutts delight in the chase of Simba, after Mufasa's death, I have always been filled with regret. But now, now I can pay _my _due to the cause of the indignant waste of my power. He has meddled with my right to kingship for too long now... and here is the battleground where his place shall soon be discovered. But, what is this? He has not yet come! As I predicted, he has been caught off-guard and left surrendering his own dignity for the pride of the hyenas. I must go! I can't let them go too far- for I warned them not to come close to killing him: that will be my pleasure.

Simba

Scar! That name has never felt so repulsive on my tongue as it is rolling off it now. I face his incredulous expression, which has just caught sight of me, and ire rises within me. What arrogance! He probably thought that I would be weak enough to be stupefied by his felonious side-kicks. No- my life's new prevalent understandings have welcomed my heart into an opened outlook... Those hyenas were merely a predictable hurdle to me, and the stupid morons are now foolishly conflicting against each other, too stupid to realise their prize has got away. Nevertheless, I now feel Scar's pitiful uncertainty, and, although my thoughts race murderous notions through my mind, my heart is repelling this commitment- the commitment to death that I have already passed in forsake to my father. But his words of encouragement sound strongly within my dedicated ears... and I now face my judgement of my uncle's future.

Scar

He's undecided. Now is the time to strike! I will catch him off guard with words, to expose his guilt- never shall he realise the truth of Pride Rock's dynasty, and _I_ shall be the one to ensure his naivety further. My plans for this kingdom- _my _kingdom- have been domesticated for too long, and now they shall conquer everything that lies within its reach. Simba shall not take these dreams away from me! Look at him- half-hearted in his intent to attack. Pride Rock is undeserving of such cowardice... and I shall now prove it to him once and for all. _Why, Simba, my dear nephew... what has brought you to the edge of my humble abode? I would have thought defending your kin from those savages would be more your duty. Or have you decided that they are no more valuable than your senile father was? I hope I need not remind you of your failure to rescue to own father's existence._

Simba

_Scar, no, I didn't- I mean, how could I... But I did. I did and now I have come back to reclaim Pride Rock as my own- as my father wanted. Now, step down Scar, or accept my threat of vengeance, which is not too far from where I'm standing. Never again shall I allow such destructive tyranny to avail in my father's kingdom... and I bear the trauma I have abandoned it to already, as my own burden. You are not fit to stand in my place, Scar- but I am prepared to... _A hoard of ravenous hyenas steals a response from the hair on my back. My newly opened mind has failed to connote such an indignant trick, and I half-succumb to the dread that I will surely meet with their next actions...

N.B: future instalments may take up to a week to complete, as I am currently working on a novel, which I hope to publish sometime this year... Ergo, this exercise is predominantly a chance to obtain feedback on the language and the way in which I portray characters. So any reviews are greatly appreciated- thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Simba**

The sky is thundering a thousand bolts straight into our irises, as if demanding our ire to turn to abuse. I cannot fathom this: does he actually wish to feud his own nephew? And for the sake of what... pride? Entitlement? Revenge? His sincere malignity shall never be doubted again, after this.

"Listen, uncle- we don't have to do this! I am sick with atonement, and I need your forgiveness for the death of your brother, my father. This is the only way that we can live together in unity, for Pride Rock to have peace. You must listen..."

I turn my head slowly in acknowledgement of the surrounding vultures, those cannibal half-wits of Scar's eager for a scrap of my flesh to be free to them. But, as I am imagining my survival's chances, a claw of pure rage smashes into my incredulous face, and my being is strewn aside. The next thing I know, I am being nailed to the ground by my uncle's claws, gasping for the inch of breath being denied me.

**Scar**

Yes, he's down! This feeble excuse for a lion is going to beg me for mercy, right until his last breath. Then shall I give in? No, never- never shall this insufferable nephew of mine know the true meaning of forgiveness. Only, he shall believe it is because of _his_ guilt, his faked responsibility for the death of his own father. What greater a comeuppance can there be in this glorious world? Wait! I know, he _shall_ find out- and just in time for his death...

**Simba**

This is looking bad. No, it _is_ bad; but luckily for me, I am the stronger of the two lions, with youth being my virtue. I manage to force myself out from under him, as he contemplates what I can only imagine to be my conscious' final exchange.

"Scar! Listen to me- I'm not guilty! I never meant to kill him, and you can't hold onto the past: I had to learn that quickly enough after my unforgiveable mistake. But I have moved on, and so should you, uncle. So please, I have no interest in violating my predecessors' conduct of peace; and so I ask you serenely, once more, for you to step down and value my rules for this pride's dignity and eternal restoration. Pride Rock no longer needs your anarchy, for your laws shall put the virtues of my family to shame. Step down, Scar."

**Scar**

"Don't you dare try to defy me, you worthless piece of meat! I am the alpha male around here, and you and your scrawny valiance would do well to abide by my law. This pride is no longer under your pitiful entitlement. I see you're weak. You're still retching from your loss of air; you have no hope enrolled in you, mentally or apparently. Yes, we can all see it, and that is why Pride Rock will never be deserving of _you._"

He's going down, the hyenas are raring for his killing, and who am I to stand in the way of their well-deserved reward, or even to challenge whether they are deserving of such a feast of revenge. As soon as his back is turned, his will shall be mine, along with all those who nominate themselves to be one in his fellowship. Ha, what a thought! Perhaps death is too respectable for his shameful presence; I shall corrupt both his physical and mental being, whereupon making him the victim of my irrepressible esteem in this kingdom. All that's left, I suppose, is the subtle moment of which shall be the commencement of my nephew's fated future...


End file.
